Mombasa Massacre
The Mombasa Massacre is a huge-scale action film created in Halo 2, created by the Machinima director Jamie98s. Set in what is presumed to be a parallel universe Mombasa, two factions live on a shakey peace treaty until mercenaries frame one faction for murdering the innocents of another, causing a huge battle that leaves the city in devastation and ruin. Plot Mombasa is a city rich in oil fields, and came under the attention of two factions, the White faction and the Steel faction. After a war over the city, the two factions signed a peace treaty, though the two factions remained relatively hostile to each other and the treaty was held by a thread. Noticing the value of the city, as well as the factions' grudge, a group of mercenaries plot to take over the city. During one peaceful day, the mercenaries begin to execute their plot and send out an undercover agent under the guise of a White soldier, who murders two Steel civilians. Two soldiers, watching the street in surveillance, alert a small group of Steel soldiers and arm themselves, motivated by hatred after witnessing the deaths of their civilians. Meanwhile, the mercenaries quickly duck into the secluded parts of Mombasa, planning to wait out the inevitable battle. Confronting a small group of White civilians, the Steel soldiers immediately fire on them, killing all but one. The sole survivor alerts the White soldiers, who are similarily happy and motivated to continue the war. The once peaceful streets immediately erupt into complete chaos, where the factions deploy tanks and Warthogs, while infantry rain gunfire from rooftops and from cover. Immediately, it seems like a stalemate as both White and Steel soldiers seem to gain potential footholds in each other's territories, only to be killed off later. However, as the battle progresses, the Steel faction begin to slowly defeat the White faction, destroying opposition at every turn. In desperation, a White soldier steals away from the battle, grabbing a nuke from a nearby warehouse. Firing it off, he watches grimly as the nuke falls from the rooftop and between two soldiers, one White and one Steel, as they gaze at the detonating nuke. The explosion tears through the entire city, leaving it an irradiated wasteland. However, one soldier from each faction emerges from cover, bearing witness to the absolute catastrophe that had occurred as a result of their war. Spotting each other, the two bear weapons, but, after a long staredown, lower them as they believe the fighting had caused enough bloodshed. Much to their unfortune, though, they are both gunned down by the mercenaries, who begin to occupy the city in the wake of the massacre and rebuild it. The film ends with a mercenary staring out into the ocean, with the camera panning out to a relatively recovered Mombasa. Characters Main Characters White Faction One of the two factions under control of Mombasa in the wake of the peace treaty. While both factions seem to be equally hostile, the White faction may hold more of a grudge against the Steel faction due to the fact that the Mercenaries had impersonated a White soldier to start the entire conflict. While their seem to feature a far more diverse array of weaponry, including tanks and aircrafts, they are greatly inept in combat in comparison to the Steel faction, resorting in the detonation of a nuke to draw the battle into a stalemate. Steel Faction The latter of the two factions under control of Mombasa. It can be said that the Steel faction may be a tad more docile than the White faction, since the Mercenaries chose to impersonate the White faction instead, it can also be said that they are extremely bloodthirsty when provoked. A prime example is the first skirmish that began the massacre, where Steel soldiers gunned down White civilians, which prompted the White faction into an all-out war. Though they specialize in Warthogs, they are expert marksmen as well as weapon specialists, implementing the use of Rocket Launchers to turn the tide of the war in their favor. What they lack in heavy weaponry or vehicular combat, their ferociousness and prowess in combat makes up for, forcing the White faction to nuke the city to end the battle in a stalemate. Mercenaries Demonstrating guile and cunning in their plotting, as well as a rather malicious sense of humor, the Mercenaries incited the war by impersonating a White soldier and murdering two Steel civilians, eventually provoking both sides to conflict. Waiting out the war, they silently boded their time until the city had come under complete ruin, in which they emerged and took over the city. It is unknown what their ability in combat is, as they have never engaged in combat aside from murdering the two Steel civilians and killing the two survivors at the climax of the video, though they seem to share the same taste in weapons as the Steel faction. Trivia *It took 2 months to make The Mombasa Massacre. *The name Mombasa Massacre was thought of by Tunakahuna, who was also one of the main actors in the film. *The Mombasa Massacre is very similar to Jamie98s's previous movie Chaos On The Creek, which also has the same basic premise of 2 factions at peace until war breaks out. *The Machinima was made in Adobe Premiere 6.5. *There are no plans for a sequel because as Jamie98s states, "The story is complete; there is no need for a sequel." *There is a separate video uploaded on Machinima's YouTube channel, as well as on their website. It should be particularly noted that this seems to be scaled down, with less blood, a less flashy intro and credits, and some special effects toned down. Links *[http://www.kochinima.net/tmm.html Mombasa Massacre on Jamie98s's Official Page]